The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used for the wiring of an automobile and so on. Particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof connector in which terminals break through an internal waterproofing gel slab to be inserted into terminal through hole.
FIG. 5 shows an example of a general waterproof connector. This waterproof connector 20 includes a connector housing 21 including terminal through holes 22 and a gel accommodating chamber 23, a sustaining portion 25 including terminal through holes 24, and a gel slab material 26 which is accommodated into the gel accommodating chamber 23 by being held between an inner wall surface 21C of the connector housing 21 and an inner wall surface 25C of the sustaining portion. A terminal 27 is inserted into and extended across the terminal through hole 22 and the terminal through hole 24.
A connector housing 21 is penetrated by two parallel terminal through holes 22 at one side 21A. The connector housing 21 is provided with the gel accommodating chamber 23 accommodating gel slab material 26 at the other side 21B. The sustaining portion 25 is penetrated by two parallel terminal through holes 24 which coincide with axial lines M of respective terminal through holes 22.
The sustaining portion 25 fits into an open end side of the gel accommodating chamber 23 so that a locking portion 29 is engaged with a projection 28. The lock portion 29 is provided at an outer peripheral portion of the sustaining portion 25. The projection 28 is provided at outer peripheral portion of connector housing 21.
Since the gel slab material 26 is sustained between the connector housing 21 and the sustaining portion 25, water-tightness of waterproof connector is kept to prevent entering of water from outside.
As shown in FIG. 6(a), when the terminal 27 of the waterproof connector 20 is inserted into the terminal through hole 22,24 by breaking through the gel slab material 26 which is accommodated in the gel accommodating chamber 23, gel chip rubbish 46 may be formed and stay in the terminal through hole 22, the gel chip rubbish 46 causes an imperfect contact of the connector.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 6(b), when the terminal 27 is pulled because of miss insertion and so on, the gel chip rubbish 46 may be formed and stay in the terminal through hole 24. Similarly, the gel chip rubbish 46 causes an electrically imperfect contact of the connector.